Communication devices, such as portable radios or cellular telephones, often include a display for presenting user information, and control buttons to facilitate device operations. A communication device may further include a customizable or programmable function button, that can be associated with an important or frequently used function. The prior art includes a variety of options for customizing programmable function buttons. In one approach, a button is customized using programming equipment that interfaces with the communication device. This approach is common for two-way portable radios. In another approach, a function button is programmable by manipulation of a keypad on a control interface. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,908, issued to Smith on Apr. 29, 1986, for a Data Entry and Display Control Circuit. Fere, a button has an execution mode and a programming mode. The programming mode is selected by depressing the button for a predetermined time. Once in programming mode, a keypad is used to enter data that may be associated with pre-assigned available features. Upon a subsequent depression of the programmable button the data entered is translated to assign an available feature to the button.
There has been an increased emphasis on providing control interfaces for communication devices that facilitate ease of operation. Generally, it is desirable to minimize the necessary user interaction to achieve a particular function. Prior art approaches to the customization of programmable function buttons do not provide sufficient ease of operation in certain applications. It is therefore desirable to provide a new approach for operating a programmable function button.